Fallout New Vegas: Malevolence
by Darth Wraithius
Summary: An Emperor's Hand gets tossed into the events of New Vegas. Will he return home or will he conquer this new world?
1. Prologue Pt1

_**Guess who's back, back again, Wraithius is back, tell a friend…**_ **Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had some familial issues and some bullshit to deal with. But now that I'm back I have an announcement to make, my stories will be updated whenever I get the inspiration or an idea on how to properly continue them. If any of you want, feel free to toss some ideas my way on how to proceed. Now back to the story at hand. This is going to be a lovechild between the Fallout and the Star Wars universe; mainly Fallout New Vegas and an OC from the Star Wars universe. Feel free to correct me on anything I happen to get wrong while writing this story and please leave a review. And if need be, leave those salty flamers. I'm a salt powered robot. A cookie and shoutout shall go to whoever gets that Fallout meme reference.**

 **Now without further ado, I present unto thee:** _ **Fallout New Vegas: Malevolence**_

 _ **I don't own any of this, though I do wish I owned Mandalorian armor and a suit of Power armor.**_

Long ago, in a galaxy far far away…

Rain poured down upon the Imperial Center, it original name being Coruscant before being renamed into what it was now after the creation of the Galactic Empire. It had been several years since the fall of the Jedi and the end of the Clone Wars. The Emperor and his apprentice/enforcer Darth Vader had constructed a mighty empire that spanned the entire galaxy except for the Unknown Regions which were mostly unexplored. The empire had grown powerful and faced little resistance from the populaces of the star systems that they had conquered. That is until the Rebel Alliance had started to become a nuisance and later a bitter enemy as they had managed to destroy the first Death Star. A young pilot by the name of Luke Skywalker had immediately gained Emperor Palpatine's attention; so much so that he had requested one of his Hands to come to his throne room.

Adenn Kyr'am walked into the throne room of the Emperor and kneeled before the throne and said in a low monotone: _**"What is thy bidding my master?"**_ Palpatine looked at his servant and reminisced on how he had found his loyal and if he willed it, the replacement for his embarrassment of an apprentice: Darth Vader. He had found Adenn on Mandalore through one of his Hands. The boy, a mere child of 10 years old had been brought before him and as Palpatine used the force to get a glimpse of the child's force potential he had seen it. This child would become a mighty Sith lord that would be a worthy successor to Palpatine. At this moment the Emperor knew he had discovered a proper apprentice that was worth his time and effort. For the next 16 years he would train the boy in the ways of the dark side, turning him into an unstoppable force. Returning to the present Palpatine gazed at his future apprentice/successor and ordered him to seek out the young Skywalker and to obtain a blood sample from him. Adenn then said _**"As you wish, my master."**_


	2. Prologue Pt 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed my new fanfic. The chapter starts off with a time skip because I couldn't justify adding Luke Skywalker into the fic. He's just a character that I cannot write without bashing a little. But anyways, now onto the story…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs.**_

Adenn Kyr'am was extremely irritated while keeping his fighter from colliding into the many asteroids that littered the asteroid field that he was forced into by bounty hunters. It had been several years since the death of the Emperor and unlike the other servants of the now deceased Palpatine, he had chosen to move on and start his own plans of galactic conquest. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about doing such a thing while under the command of the Emperor, rather he knew that the Emperor was getting weaker by the day and was patient enough to use his own youth as an advantage against the older Sith lord. Either way he had cleared the hazardous asteroids and was about to jump to hyperspace when suddenly a stray asteroid collided with one of the wings on his V-Wing causing him to jump early with a damaged wing. While in the middle of his jump, Adenn noticed that the V-Wing's engines were starting to fail and as he tried to fix things as best he could there was suddenly a bright light followed by agonizing pain as he felt as if his very being was slowly being ripped apart and being put back together again within what seemed millennia but was actually only a few seconds.

Adenn fell unconscious and the last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a strange droid carrying him into what seemed a backwater settlement on a desert planet.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter folks but I gotta leave it on a cliffhanger so you'll keep on coming back for more. See ya'll next time!**_


End file.
